Fights and All
by Ms.Laurabella
Summary: Random fic about how Felicity really enjoys their fights and what comes after...


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 ** **Fights and All****

Being with Oliver was surprisingly easy to adjust to. I'd wake each morning feeling his soft breathes against my slightly chilled skin…

Sometimes I felt them against the back of my neck as I curved further into the warmth his bare chest could provide. On those mornings the moment he felt me move his arm would close around my waist closing the gap between my back and his chest…making sure that nothing was between us….he wanted his skin pressed closely to my own. He'd nuzzle his nose into the juncture of my neck and shoulder while I rubbed my hands up and down the expanse of his strong well toned arms. I'd take comfort in his touch and embrace while he'd take comfort in the small kisses I'd press to his palm once he'd actually allowed me to move his arm away from my bared midriff.

When I felt the warm air tickling my nose I knew our morning was going to turn into something else entirely. On those mornings I had one leg jammed between his thighs; while my other was hiked up around his hips urging him closer until we were completely joined. My hands would roam freely over the expanse of his well formed back as his lips grazed slowly up and down my neck. He'd take his time as his lips explored the long smooth column of my neck; his hips pulsating roughly as he moved in and out with long, strong, slow strikes. His pace would increase once he'd flipped me on my back allowing both of my legs to find their home at the base of his waist; the action allowing him to go further, faster, and deeper as he stoked my inner flame. We'd be close each of us panting as our chests brushed roughly against the other. My pert erect nipples would brush against his scarred skin, the sensations eliciting low sharp moans as our hands intertwined above my head. I'd whisper in between our rushed and hurried kisses…

"I love you…" His response was always the same never changing and never altering much like our morning routines.

"Felicity I love you…" I loved the way my named rolled off his tongue as he latched his mouth to mine until his words and my moans were muffled by the pressure of his lips upon my own.

I'd scream as I came my organism racing through me as I ignited around him our hands squeezing tightly around the others as my body bowed beneath him. He'd still within me moments later my name falling from his mouth like a silent whispered prayer before he'd cover me our sweat soaked skin touching and responding to the other's presence. He'd run his nose up the length of my neck placing light kisses to my dampened skin until he'd finally reached my lips.

"Good Morning Felicity…."

He'd kiss me slowly his tongue trailing lightly along my bottom lip as he waited for me to respond. I'd wait letting him memorize the contours of my mouth before I'd clench my thighs around his hips forcing him to groan and move as he remained snug inside me…hoping I'd be up for another round. He'd pulled back his eyes locking to mine as his lips curved upwards into the softest smile I'd ever been lucky enough to see.

"Good Morning Oliver…"

I'd smile in return as I leaned forwards claiming his lips with my own as I rolled us over signaling I was indeed ready for another round.

* * *

Our mornings were perfect, calm and and filled with light kisses and easy banter. I'd burn the toast and try once again to make the perfect omelette while he went for his morning run. I'd hum lightly while I held the cook book in one hand as I sat perched beside the burner my head swinging back and forth as the eggs sizzled and cracked beneath the heat of the black skillet. Oliver would come in through the side entrance his head would be slightly cocked as he took in the scene before him. Yes our mornings were always the same he'd run, I'd cook, he'd risk food poisoning while I fed him right from the pan. I'd wait hoping that this time I'd finally done it only to have him smile softly using the line that had scared many a Starling thug.

"Felicity you have failed this omelette." His voice and entire demeanor were softer, and warmer than I'd even knew was possible when coming from Oliver Queen.

I'd pull slightly at my bottom lip as my lips spread into a wide grin. Moments later I'd be in arms his hands locking my own in place behind his back as he leaned down, kissing me, and leading me once again towards our now light filled room.

Yes mornings we had down and most of the time we remained in our happy light filled world trading kisses and exchanging light touches as we each moved throughout our days. However that wasn't my favorite part of our new found closeness what made my blood pulsate through my veins was the other side of our new found happiness…

What made my blood sing, and my pulse race was when we'd fight.

* * *

I was happier with Oliver than I'd believed could be possible. I was living my dreams with each breath he'd take and each kiss we shared. I was with the man I loved…I was with the man who loved me. But what drew me to him, what I felt when we made loved that came from his other side, his darker less tamed side. What made Oliver so heartbreakingly perfect was how when I'd push he'd push back just as hard if not harder until we both were ripping the other's clothes off as he took me fast and hard against the wall.

I'd realized this odd if not fascinating desire about three days into out let's run away from the world and be together trip. I was doing what I'd always done…I was asking questions and for once he was giving the real, raw and unfiltered truth. I'd asked him to tell about his first few days on the island…I'd asked about Shado and why he'd just now considered removing her symbol from his back. I'd asked him every single question that I'd ever thought of since the day he'd walked into my office and then into my life. However one question had a rather interesting result.

The rain was coming down in sheets of white as I leaned against the faded white window frame. My arms were wrapped around my upper body as I closed my eyes enjoying the calm and still silence minus the rain that pelted to the ground outside. We were in some small isolated town about three or five miles from the highway. I'd wanted to stretch my legs and Oliver had just wanted to make me happy so he'd pulled over just as the storm began to take hold. I was out of the car for a mere two minutes when I heard the thunder crack loudly overhead…

"Felicity! We need to find shelter now!" I looked over my shoulder seeing the blackened skies as the lightening lit the cloud bank that was moving overhead. I ran towards him taking his hand as he raced towards the small white and yellow two story building about three or four miles ahead. We'd made it almost to the door as the first raindrops began to pelt us from above…I was laughing and smiling as he stopped mere feet from the door…

"Oliver we're going to get soaked! The door was now mere inches away…

"What are you doing?"

He smiled at me as my free flowing hair became damp the rain drops were now hitting my skin covering me and him as he stood there holding me in place. "Have you ever danced in the rain?"

I looked at him oddly as the thunder continued to roar overhead our bodies were crackling with the electricity of the moment as the skies around us glowed with the light of the approaching storm.

"Oliver we're going to be electrocuted."

"Not if we do it now…." He kissed me softly before pulling back as yet another clap of thunder shattered the deafening silence.

"Oliver…."

"Felicity trust me…dance with me in the rain…please…" I eyed him as he held me closely to his chest his expression was sober, honest and true. He wanted this moment so rolling my eyes I tightened my grip around his neck pressing further into the shelter of his warm body as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I thought you didn't dance…"

"With you I do…" With that he moved in slow concentric circles my body latched tightly to his as he held me firmly with his grasp. I adjusted so my face was pressed to his my fingers were slowly drifting up and down his back as he moved us slowly…as we danced in the rain.

I was drenched the rain now falling faster and harder as the water traveled down the small crevices of space between our almost perfectly joined bodies.

"Oliver I love you…you know that?"

He chuckled lightly his answer bringing a smile to my wet lips. "I had a feeling when you agreed to dance with me in the rain."

I threw my head back as our combined laughter overtook us both. He'd eventually brought us towards the shelter of the near by building using his charm to wrangle a room for the night on account of the nasty and fast approaching storm. So here I stood watching at the rain fell from above…listening as the world slowed down and the storm took hold.

"Oliver?"

I turned to see him leaning against the bathroom door with a white towel in his hands.

"Felicity?" His tone was light and easy as I smiled a question now raced through my mind. I'd avoided this subject not wanting to fracture the fragile trust that we'd slowly begun to build over the past three days.

"Why did you do it?"

He looked at me with an air of confusion as his lips moved in response. "Do what?"

I swallowed hard knowing that I'd regret the question the moment it passed through my lips. "Why did you let me think you were gone? Why did you let me believe that the man I loved was lost to me? Why couldn't you trust me with the truth…why couldn't you trust me with your heart?"

* * *

At first he'd gone silent almost deadly so…

I'd tried to take it back feeling remorse the moment his face fell. I tried to touch him as I moved across the small cramped room. He'd recoiled from my touch as he backed further into the small space that represented the rooms bathroom. I'd tried to explain but he'd shut down shaking his head as he waved his arm indicating he wasn't ready to talk nor was he ready to listen. I'd backed away edging backward until my back was once again pressed to the wall the window mere inches from my form. I waited for what seemed like hours as my body shook…

"Oliver please…" He wouldn't look at me, he wouldn't even blink he just stared down at the ground as he wrung the towel in his strong firm grasp.

"Oliver talk to me…please just let me in…stop shutting me out…"

I was shaking like a leaf by this point my hands moved up and down my arms attempting to generate some heat in my now rather chilled body. I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes as I began to slump to the floor…

"Do you know what I did for those three weeks? Do you know what it was like for me to be with you…to kiss you…to finally touch you…to hold you…" My voice was cracking now as my emotions boiled over…

"I'm so in love with you that I drugged you to save you…I had someone who loved me…who wanted me and I still I chose you…I could have walked away the night I saved your life but I didn't…" Now the sadness was turning to anger as my voice became harder my fury tinged the tenor of my voice as I continued to speak releasing all my long harbored feelings into the silence of the small darkened room.

"I used to lie awake at night recounting our one shared night. I'd pick a different memory and then I'd run through it until it was perfect. I spent three weeks dreaming of your lips against my skin…I spent three weeks recalling every rushed and hurried movement of our bodies as we clung to the other beneath the glow of the candle light and the dark ruby red sheets. I missed you so much that it hurt to breathe…I wanted you…I needed you…and despite all that you'd done I still continued to be hopelessly in love with you…how…how could you not let me in?"

I'd almost forgotten he was in the room he'd gone so silent that I assumed he'd just left leaving me to cry as I became a puddle on the floor.

"He tortured me…drugged me…beat me…tried to erase my soul just so he could claim his prize."

I lifted my head up seeing him moving closer through the now very darkened room.

"I spent three weeks hiding my heart from a man who'd kill you if he realized that the only reason I'd survived his brainwashing was because I was holding onto you…I held onto my love for you…"

"Oliver I…"

"I was protecting the woman I love from the darkness in my soul…I won't apologize for protecting what's mine…I won't apologize for doing whatever I had to do to keep you safe."

His voice was hard, rigid and quite firm as he stood before me his chest was heaving as his fists remained clenched at his sides. I looked up into his deeply hooded gaze to find none of the light carefree mood from before. Happy Oliver was gone only to be replaced by the man who'd I'd seen brooding before me for the past three years.

"I'm not asking for an apology I'm asking for you to tell me why…why didn't you trust me?" I was crestfallen as I lowered my head once more my stomach was tied in knots as I waited for his response.

"I'm in love with you…I'd spent almost a year being in love with you while you pushed me away at every single turn."

"You pushed me first…I asked you to tell me that you didn't love me…I asked you to let me go…"

"I couldn't do that…" His voice was closer now so I looked up finding his eyes were now dead even with my own as he leaned forward placing his hands on either side of my body.

"Why…tell me why…" I was practically begging my voice was low but still tinged with the edge of anger.

"You know why…" His own voice was becoming harder as he leaned closer further invading my personal space.

"I want you to say it…" I was pushing so he then pushed even harder grabbing me and pulling me forward until I was situated in his lap my form now trembling not with fear but desire.

"I wasn't willing to lose you without a fight…I didn't think I could be with you and be the Arrow…that didn't mean I didn't want you or need you…It didn't mean that I didn't love you…telling you I didn't love you would have been telling you a lie and I never wanted to lie to you…not when it came to how I felt for you."

I was shuddering in his arms as he moved his strong hands coming up and down the length of my body. "You'll never regret that choice will you? You'll never understand how much you hurt me…you'll never regret causing me pain?"

"Not if the result is the same…" I looked up ready to scream out in rage but I was two seconds to late…

His mouth descended upon my own with more fire and passion than even our night in Nanda Parbat had held. He tore at my shirt ripping the still slightly damp fabric from my skin as he pushed me downward bracing the back of head as my back hit the cold floor.

"Oliver this isn't over…" My words came out in rough pants as my fingers scratched and dug over the panes of his abs. I traced them with my nails before finding the waistband of pants…my legs unwinding from around his waist when I felt his hands tugging the tight denim from my skin.

"I know…" His kisses were hard and rough, his movements were fast and frenzied as his pants came down his elongated shaft entering me with equal parts lust and rage. "Tell me you want me Felicity…tell me that you're just as turned on as I am right now.."

I was much to my surprise my body was hot and sticky as we began to move hard and fast against the other…I scraped my nails roughly down his back as he devoured my left breast his hands shredding the flimsy material of my bra with a few hard tugs. "I…I want you…God I want you…" My words spurned him forward for hours more as we screamed our arguments always leading us to some other unclaimed flat service as he ravished me until my anger had faded. He took me from every single angle I could imagine and then from a few that I had never known existed. His passion and ardent desire pushed me past anger and straight into complete and utter satisfaction.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" I looked up at him as we laid wrapped around each other as the light filtered in through our bedroom window.

"How I think I love our fights more than our peaceful exchanges." I bit down on my lip slightly as his eyes raised.

"Really?"

I nodded slowly as my fingers danced across the panes of his toned stomach. "I love our peaceful love filled moments but there's just something so…"

"Primal about those particular moments?" I nodded as he took the words straight from my mouth.

"Do you find that odd?" He just smiled kissing the crown of my head as his fingers traced down the length of my arm.

"No…I don't care how I get to have you…just as long you and me wind up here I don't care about the reasons that lead to it."

I smacked his chest…"Oliver…that was…you do care don't you?"

He chuckled pulling me closer as he wrapped me in a strong firm embrace."Of course I care…but Felicity part of what made me fall for you was your passion…why wouldn't I find those encounters just as wonderful as you do? Felicity I love every aspect of our relationship fights and all."

"Promise?"

He chuckled kissing my hair as I closed my eyes and snuggled further into his embrace.

"Promise."


End file.
